EL TEMPLO DE LOS CIELOS( ALLXASH)
by AMIGAIL
Summary: El templo de los cielos un lugar maravilloso,bueno eso piensa la gente de la tierra,pero yo no pienso eso. Viendo como mi hijo Ash, vivió aquí desde siempre.Me gustaría que conociera al mundo; pero no lo pienso dejar ir, es lo único que tengo; y no me voy a permitir perderlo. Ash es mi mundo.Esto es lo que pensaba el ultimo guardián Aura. AllxAsh(palletshipping, comashipping,etc).
1. Chapter 1

_El templo de los cielos..._

Chapter 1:

En el templo de los cielos donde habitaba Arceus, y los legendarios; se escuchaba una pequeña discucion de las dos unicas personas que habia en el templo.

-Pe, pep, peroo... decia un niño hermoso de 12 años.

-Nada de peros jovencito, respondio un hombre parecido al menor solo que mas grande, un cuerpo bastante bien trabajado, de 1.80 de altura, se notaba la madurez en los rasgos de su rostro. Este hombre de 32 años;que respodia al nombre de Aaron era el padre del hermoso niño.

-Papi, por favor.

-No, esto no se discute más, Ash son las 2 de la mañana ya es tiempo de que te ballas a dormir. Mañana Arceus te puede terminar de contar la historia.

-Está bien, pero podrias dormir conmigo, por favor , dijo haciendo ojitos de cachorrito.

-Claro bebé, solo despidete de Arceus. (En esta historia los legendarios y Arceus pueden transformarse en tienen la apariencia de un hombre de 35 años, bastante altos de 1.90 de altura casi; y piel unico que los distinge son sus ojos, y el color de su el caso de Arceus, el tiene ojos color ambar, y el pelo largo de color castaño oscuro.)

-Si , respondio alegremente el chico. -Hasta mañana Arceus, dijo dandole un dulce beso en la mejilla, sacando sonrisas a los mayores.

-Hasta mañana cachorro, Aaron, dijo mirando a los azabaches antes de irse.

-Hasta mañana Arceus, ahora si bebé ; vamos a dormir.

-Si, respondio Ash dandole la mano al mayor que acepto gustoso, y asi ambos se encaminaron a su habitacion.

Ya cambiados padre e hijo se fueron a acostar a su cama, Aaron vestia un pillama de seda color negro, y el niño , traia puesto una remera manga corta gris que le quedaba bastante grande, junto con unos pantaloncitos blanco que apenas tapaban sus gluteos.

**Desde aqui empieza a narrar Sir Aaron:**

-Hasta mañana cariño le dije a mi hijo dandole un beso en la frente.

-Hasta mañana papi, respondio mi bebe con una bella sonrisa, cerrando sus ojitos.

-Mmmmm, ya se durmio. "Ash es lo que mas amo en este mundo, es mi vida; esperen aun no les digo como es el.

El es hermoso y no lo digo solo porque soy su padre. El es bastante parecido a mi, tiene el pelo azabache, bastante despeinado, pero que parece seda al tocarlo. Tiene una hermosa piel caramelo que tiene un olor a durazno embriagador. Y por ultimo, pero menos importantes sus ojos azules , que consolo mirarlos te das cuenta de su inocencia y ternura. ( Aqui ash tendra los ojos azules porque puede controlar el aura.)

**Termina narracion de Sir Aaron. Narracion normal:**

Eso fue lo ultimo que penso el azabache mayor antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente...

Arceus y Aaron estaban hablando de un tema bastante importante sobre todo para Ash.

-No lo se, y si no esta preparado todabia?

-Aaron por el amor de dios! Ya tiene 12 años, ya es tiempo de que conosca el mundo.

-Pe, pero.

-Aaron escuchame, yo se que el cachorro es lo mas importante de tu vida, y para mi tambien lo es; pero yo creo que el querra conocer el mundo, que hay mas tiene el derecho de convivir con otras personas. No lo crees?

-Se que tienes razon, pero no lo quiero dejar solo en esos lugares, sin conocer a nadie;yo se que hay gente buena, pero tambien hay mucha gente mala...y no quiero que nada le pase a mi bebe. Dijo esto ultimo con un gran suspiro.

-En eso te equivocas, el no estara solo. Nosotros lo vamos a acompañar.

-Y tu? Tu tienes que ocupar el templo, no lo puedes abandonar. Hablo confundido.

-En teoria, dice que el templo no puede estar vacio. Y no lo voy a dejar, voy a dejar un reemplazo.

-Y se puede saber quien sera?Pregunto Aaron.

-Por supuesto. Sera mew y Ho-oh, yo creo que son los mas capacitados para este trabajo.

-Bien, si tu lo dices. Ahora solo hay que decirle a Ash, haber que piensa del tema.

Y justo en ese momento, aparecio el hermoso niño.

-Holaaaaa, saludo feliz Ash.

-Hola bebe, como amaneciste?.Pregunto su padre.

-Muy bien papi,respondio con una gran sonrisa. -Y tu?

-Bien,bebe.

-Hola Arceus.

-Hola cachorro, con tu papa tenemos algo que contarte.

-Y que es?Pregunto emocionado.

-Bueno con tu padre decidimos que los 3 vamos a realizar un viaje para que conoscas el mundo. Que te parece? Pregunto divertido al ver las caras que iba haciendo el menor, a medida que hablaba.

-Me encantaaaaaaaaaa! Grito emocionado.- Y con ustedes dos sera muy nos vamos?

-Hoy mismo, bebe. Dijo Aaron, metiendo al fin en la conversacion.- Y vamos a desayunar alla, asi que solo ve a cambiarte y partimos.

-Claro, ahora muy energetico Ash, para ir corriendo a su habitacion.

-"Se ve muy contento" pensaron a la vez los dos adultos a la vez.

Al cabo de 5 minutos volvio Ash cambiado, traia puesto una remerita blanca, que ajustaba a su fragil cintura, un short de jeans; y unas converse negras.(Ellos no usan esa ropa, habitualmente usaban tunicas blancas, parecidas al de los dioses romanos.)

-Listo con estas ropas no pareceremos extraños, dijo Sir Aaron. El llevaba puesto una camisa de manga larga de color celeste, un pantalon negro, y zapatos negros.

-Tienes razon aunque todabía no me acostumbro a usar estas ropas, dijo con un suspiro el dios pokemon. Su vestimenta era bastante parecida a la del azabache mayor; la unica diferencia era que su ropa era toda blanca.

-Entonces vamos, Ash bastante emocionado.

Y asi los tres desaparecieron en un puufff, y reapareieron en una colina , con flores de todos los tamaños, algunos árboles alrededor y gran variedad de pokemon. Había varios tipos desde ratatas, butterfly hasta...

-Asi que este es el mundo de los humanos,mmm no cambio mucho desde la ultima vez que lo vi.

End Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

-Guaahhh, dijo Ash con la emocion reflejada en los ojos.-Que esperamos? Vamos! Grito emocionado mientras empezaba a tirar de las manos de los mayores.

-Ahora vamos bebe, un poco la voz Sir Aaron al ver con la fuerza con la que era jalado.

Mientras tanto El Dios de los pokemon se reia de la situacion.

**Desde aqui empieza a narrar Arceus:**

-"Me encanta ver al cachorro tan feliz, bueno para no estarlo si es la primera vez que baja al mundo de los humanos. Se va a emocionar mucho; cuando vea todas las clases de pokemon que existen".(Ash al vivir en el templo de los cielos, solo conoce a los pokemon legendarios; y nunca convivio con otro humano, aparte de su padre, y cuando los legendarios se transformaban.)

-Sera un gran viaje...asi que vamos; tenemos un mundo por dije, mirandolos, Aaron asistio con la cabeza, y el cachorro me respondio con una hermosa sonrisa, tipica de el.

**Termina narracion de normal:**

-Si! Ademas ya tengo hambre...dijo el niño de ojos azules, tomando las manos a los mayores.

Y asi Ash, Sir Aaron, y Arceus emprendieron su viaje; que cambiaria la vida de los tres, pero sobre todo la de Ash.

-Guahhhh, este es un lugar muy lindo, dijo Aaron, en un susurro que apenas el escucho.

-Papi,Arceus ya tengo mucha hambre!Les dijo Ash casi gritanto.

- Cachorro;no desesperes,mira alla hay algunas casas,significa que estamos llegando a un Arceus de forma tranquila.

-Tienes razon no me habia dado cuenta, me distraje viendo el paisaje, con una nerviosa sonrisa.

-Mmm, que eso que viene corriendo?Les pregunto Sir Aaron a los otros dos.

-Que cosa? Preguntaron a la vez.

-Eso, respondio Aaron señalando una mancha amarilla, que venia corriendo a toda velocidad.

Y en un parpadeo, la mancha amarilla llego a donde estaban, pero como estaba mirando para atras y no se dio cuenta de las personas que tenia delante.

End Chapter 2


End file.
